Sakaki and kenichi
by warriorcats144
Summary: Yay i love this couple so much i think there so cute together ahh a cute little story about these two once again i do not nor will i ever own kenichi the mightiest desciple


Sakaki plus kenichi

Sakaki shoves kenichi on the bed. Kenichi wide eyed staring up at him as sakaki removes the tight black shirt showing his bulging muscles. Kenichi shutters at how this all started.

Kenichi had no idea he felt this way about him its wrong hes a guy and so much older and probably no definitely dosent feel the same worse its one of his master no no even worse its sakaki. Kenichi knows sakaki would be so disgusted if he found out. But just being in the same room as him makes kenichi pant and blush like a mad dog. Breathing is so difficult around him. And when sakaki trains him kenichi shutters at the thought of sakaki touching him a little more sensually. Kenichi lifts his head realizing hes at the dinner table blushing and panting. Hes just happy he noticed before sakaki did. He locks gazes with sakaki and immediately blushes. After the masters told him it would just be him and sakaki for the next three days kenichi knew he would have a difficult time. Kenichi is the first to look away biting his lip. Sakaki is so cool. Sakaki raises his voice over kenichis thoughts"Kenichi we need tot start training" Kenichi says out a small "Ok" and heads to the pols sakaki always makes me punch the poles. As kenichi steps up to his usual pole sakaki steps closer trying not to draw kenichis attention. But kenichi who looks at sakaki every 5 seconds notices how close hes gotten. Kenichi looks back at the pole and leans his head against it. Kenichi lets out a cry of shock as he feels someone grab his shoulder turn him and pin him to the pole . Kenichi stops mid cry when he realizes its sakaki who pined him Kenichi starts blushing instantly then feels his heart almost break when he hears sakaki say"Kenichi tell me are you still scared of me" Kenichi shakes his head so hard he swears his neck could have broke. Sakaki lets him go and without meaning to sakaki lets out a disipointed whimper. Kenichi grabs him and to kenichis delite he feels sakakis lips against his. Sakaki bites his lip asking for entrance . Kenichi opens up and feels sakakis tongue explore. He pushes keniche hard into the pole as he deepens the kiss. Sakaki lets his hand wander under the back of kenichis shirt. Kenichi gasps as sakaki grazes his nails down kenichis back. In a fast second to fast To even notice Sakaki picks kenichi up bridal style and walks super awesomely to his room. Kenichi shuts his eyes as hes dropped and lands on the bed. Kenichi opens his eyes to sakakis bare chest. Sakaki grabs kenichi and lays down on the bed setting kenichi down just on his thighs. One leg on each side. Sakaki gives kenichi this looks that kenichi understand immediately and start struggling to pull his shirt off in the blurry lustful daze that hes in. Finally sakaki grabs and pulls kenichis shirt off. Sakaki lets his hands wander over kenichis chest. Kenichi whimpers as sakaki suddenly licks the center of his chest The sensation was amazing. sakakis tongue wanders over a now hard tipped nip sakaki bites down gently. Kenichi moans and puts his hand over his mouth in embarrassment . He had never made a noise like that before. In seconds kenichis laying on his back while sakaki is stripping him of his pants and boxers. AS soon as there off kenichi crosses his legs and covers his face blushing so hard he could die. Spreading kenichis legs with his knees sakaki moves the hands covering kenichis face till there laying on the pillow beside his head. Sakaki looks at kenichis blushing face and closed eyes. He rubs his hand over the side of kenichis face feeling him lean into the touch. Kenichi opens blurry lust filled eyes. Sakaki notices the labored breathing and the ways hes shaking. Either hes scared or nervous any way he wants to tell him how he feels. Finally with shaky breath Sakaki whispers "I love you" into kenichis ear. Sakaki hears the intake of breath then a small whisper of "I love you to,sakaki"


End file.
